Wake up, baby
by I.Am.Molly
Summary: Leonard is finally back from his time at sea. Penny has missed him and will show him just how much, he just has to wake up first. Smut. :)


Penny stirred as she heard the man that was lying beside her begin to breathe heavily. She felt his bare chest heave against her almost bare back, and smiled when she felt his warm breath hit her neck. He was clad only in his boxers, and she in only his t-shirt; the green recycle one that she had worn for much of his absence. The t-shirt had, however, risen up to just below her breasts, leaving her lower back and stomach free to be caressed by his hands and touched by the warm skin of his stomach.

Penny felt his clutch on her waist tighten and she ever so slightly turned her head around, and saw that he was still asleep, in the middle of some sort of dream. She had missed this; waking up to him. It had been four months since she had been able to wake up like this and it had surprised her that she missed it quite so much. But those months were over now and he was, once again, all hers.

Penny lay in the warmth of his embrace for a few more minutes, pondering what he could be dreaming about, until it was made glaringly obvious by the growingly hard muscle that rose up and hit against her buttocks through the thin material of his boxers.

She bit down a grin at the new presence and instantly pushed herself back, squeezing him tightly between their bodies, causing Leonard to moan softly into her ear, turning her on profusely. She felt her heart rate quicken and her loins burn at the feel of him.

They had spent most of the previous evening in this bed making love, and yet that obviously wasn't enough to quench the dying thirst they had obtained for each other over those agonising months. It was hard to believe one man could have this effect on her, make her ache for him with nothing more than a simple touch to the right area, but he did.

Her need for him was only increased when he moved his hand from her waist, slowly moved it between her legs, and gently stroked at her nub as she moaned with surprise and pleasure. She moved against his hand before forcing herself to stop and pull it away from her body, determined not to climax until he was awake to see her.

Penny turned around to meet the face that she loved and the hand that had been between her legs, moved and gripped her ass tightly, pulling her towards the hard member between them. He was still breathing heavily, his mouth slightly ajar and letting out small moans on occasion. She moved her hand up to his thick brown hair and kissed him softly, before pulling away and kissing him again, lightly biting on his bottom lip as she pulled away. She had thought that would be enough to pull him from his dreams and awaken him to her, but it wasn't. He simply responded by grinding his hips towards her, making her almost yell out with pleasure as his penis was pushed against her now throbbing area.

"_Leonard_." She desperately moaned into his mouth. "Baby wake up."

She kissed him again hoping to wake him up but the dreaming man stayed asleep. Penny was frustrated, she wanted him, he was turning her on and she _needed_ him. She slowly moved her fingers away from his hair and pulled slightly away from his body so she could trace her fingers down his chest and over his stomach. She looked up to see if he was wakening up and when she saw he wasn't she turned her attention back down to her hand that was now resting at the elastic of his boxers. She gently slid her hand under the material and her fingers instantly met the moist head of his dick. She wrapped her hand around it and smiled when he moaned into her ear.

"Wake up baby." She pleaded again and when he still refused she lightly moved her finger down his shaft and back up again. She repeated this motion as he continued to moan and then finally he awakened to her, breathless and slightly sweating.

"It's about time." She said in a low growl before latching her lips on to his again.

"Woah." He said when she broke away from him, slightly confused as to what had happened, unsure if what he had just been dreaming had indeed been a dream or if he was still dreaming now.

That thought was gone in a matter of seconds however when she pushed him on to his back and sat on top of him, pulling her top off as soon as she could and threw it to the side. Leonard smiled and grabbed on to her thighs, gently rubbing her muscles as she stared down at him with her blonde locks pushed to one side and her green eyes locked onto his with a look full of lust and desire. What had happened? He didn't care. All he knew was he had woken up from a lust filled dream to a reality that succeeded that dream immensely.

She ground her hips against him as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She reached her head down to meet his and kissed him passionately, grinding against him almost constantly as her tongue found its way around his mouth.

Leonard pulled his lips away from hers to audibly moan at the movements of her hips and she moved her attention to his neck. She kissed down his throat before stopping just above his collar bone to lightly bite his skin. She sucked hard against him before biting him again, knowing that what she had just done would leave a mark for everyone to see. She moved up his neck and done the same again, turned on by the fact that everyone will know what she had done to him.

"Mmm… Penny." He moaned, doing nothing other than turn her on more. He moved his hands up her thigh and gripped her ass, pushing her down onto him as he thrust up against her.

Penny couldn't take it anymore. She moved her lips from his neck and momentarily moved off of him to remove the boxers that were restricting their love making, before moving herself on top of him again. She knelt above him, hovering her entrance above his throbbing penis, teasing him with what was just around the corner. He grabbed her waist and tried to pull her down but Penny stood her ground and didn't move. He let out a frustrated groan and Penny smiled at how much fun it was torturing him.

She held his length and instead of easing it into her, she moved it towards her clit and began to stroke his wet head against her, causing them both to loudly moan one another's names. She then moved him down her and stopped when he finally reached her entrance again. She let go of him and placed her hands on his chest before slowly easing herself onto him, moaning as she felt each long inch of him enter her.

"Oh God… Leonard… yes." She moaned as they ground their hips together sending waves of heat and electricity through their bodies. She slowly raised herself off of him, before dropping down again and continuing this motion. She began to move faster until she was practically bouncing on top of him, then stopped to rock her hips and began to bounce again.

Leonard gripped her waist as she moved and threw his head back against the pillow. He closed his eyes to focus on the feelings she was giving him, but then opened them so he could watch the erotic sight in front of him; his beautiful blonde, frantically moving on top of him, pulling faces of pure pleasure and agony, and opening her mouth to words full of desire and curses full of frustration.

Penny carried on with her movements until both of them were drenched in sweat and unable to carry on any longer. She tightened herself around him and lowered her body down to his, latching onto his mouth as he thrust up into her with a moan of her name. Leonard moved his hands to keep a firm grip on her ass, as he continued to push into her until she fell apart in front of him and he came not long after her, the feeling of her tight around him, her breasts against his chest and her teeth on his neck, sending him away into ecstasy.

Penny felt his grip on her slowly loosen and move to gently touch against her thighs. She continued to lightly kiss his jaw and neck, as his breathing began to slow down and return to normal. She then moved back up to kiss him gently on the lips and then pulled away to stare deep into his eyes. She could feel him begin to lightly stroke his fingers along her sides and ever so slowly a smile crept on to his face, one that she immediately returned.

"You should wake me up like that more often." Leonard teased.

Penny let out a small giggle and then gave him another quick kiss on the lips, before moving herself off of him, and snuggling into his chest. She had missed this.


End file.
